Warriors: The Enchanted Realm
by EbonyNightmare
Summary: My first story! A story based on Warriors by Erin Hunter, with all original characters and Clans-however, I do not own the series! Rated M just in case, because there's romance in it.


Warriors: The Enchanted Realm

Allegiances~~

Clans: WaterClan, FireClan, AirClan, and EarthClan  
WaterClan  
Leader: Waterstar- A pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes  
Deputy: Splashheart- A light brown short-haired tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Minnowtail- A silvery she-cat with amber eyes  
Reedpaw- Dark brown tom with matching eyes  
Warriors~  
Thorntail- Dark brown tom with lighter eyes, father of Reedpaw (Mate: Hailriver)  
Shellpaw- Tortie she-cat with light amber eyes  
Lakestorm- White she-cat with icy blue eyes, sister of Hailriver  
Ripplepaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Hailriver- Same as Lakestorm, her sister (Mate: Thorntail)  
Troutheart- Older chocolate-pelted tom with green eyes  
Shrewpaw- Light brown tom with green eyes  
Floodpelt- Russian blue tom with gray eyes, Pouncefur's brother  
Pouncefur- Russian blue tom with gray eyes, Floodpelt's brother  
Queens~  
Mistriver-Light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Splashheart)  
Kits: Swallowkit-Gray she-kit with green eyes  
Mosskit- Brown tom with green eyes  
Graykit- Gray tom with blue eyes  
Elders~  
Stoneclaw- Younger light gray tom with blue eyes, brother of Mistriver, retired due to being blinded

FireClan   
Leader: Flamestar- Brightly-colored orange tabby tom with green-yellow eyes (Mate:)  
Deputy: Blazetail- Black tom with blazing amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Appleheart- Torbie she-cat with faded green eyes  
Warriors~  
Heatherpelt- Light heather-colored she-cat with green eyes  
Hazefur- Blue cream she-cat with greenish eyes (Mate: Cloudwhisker)  
Tigerpaw- Brown tabby tom with white scruff & hazel eyes  
Cloudwhisker- White tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Hazefur)  
Harespring- Very pale brown tom with white splotch on chest with amber eyes  
Crowpaw- Black tom with green eyes  
Sparrowwhistle- Gray and white she-cat with dark brown eyes  
Leafpaw- Calico and white she-cat with hazel eyes  
Brackenflight- Chocolatey brown tom with golden eyes  
Queens~  
Lilypetal- Pale gray she-cat with gray eyes (Mate: Harespring)  
Iceflower- Pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes (Mate: Cloudwhisker)  
Kits: Hazelkit- White she-kit with dark blue eyes  
Elders~

AirClan  
Leader: Windstar- Fawn tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Ripplefoot- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Breezecloud- Cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes  
Jaypaw- Russian blue she-cat with gray eyes  
Warriors~  
Fogpelt- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes (Mate: Ivymoon)  
Honeyflight- Golden tabby with mask&mantle white pattern she-cat with amber eyes  
Rainpaw- White tom with odd eyes (blue-green)  
Hawkwing- Cinnamon tabby tom with icy amber eyes  
Ivymoon- Black she-cat with milky white eyes (not blind! Mate: Fogpelt)  
Dewpaw- Lavender-colored she-cat with hazel eyes  
Sandpelt- Sand-colored tom with green eyes  
Bristletail- Brindle-colored tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Wrenfeather)  
Beetlepaw- Dark brown tom with white patch on chest and green eyes  
Duskflight- Dark gray she-cat with gray eyes  
Berryclaw- Siamese tom with blue eyes, brother of Wrenfeather  
Scarletleaf- Bengal she-cat with light amber eyes  
Amberpaw- She-cat that looks strangely like her mentor  
Queens~  
Wrenfeather- Siamese she-cat with ice blue eyes, sister of Berryclaw (Mate: Bristletail)  
Elders~  
Anttail- Cinnamon tabby tom with green eyes

EarthClan  
Leader: Earthstar- Dark brown tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Bramblefeather- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Marshtail)  
Medicine Cat: Hollypool- Black she-cat with dark green eyes  
Willowpaw- Light gray she-cat with grayish-purple eyes  
Warriors~  
Marshtail- Taupe-colored tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Bramblefeather)  
Duststorm- Medium gray tom with gray eyes  
Fernpaw- Blue tabby she-cat with brown eyes  
Dogclaw- Brown tomcat with hazel eyes  
Scorchpaw- Fawn tabby tom with amber eyes  
Sunblaze- Golden tom with dark amber eyes  
Brightwater- Long-furred brown, black and white she-cat with dark brown eyes  
Foxpaw- Red, brown, and white tom with dark green eyes  
Emberstorm- Gray tabby she-cat with golden amber eyes  
Queens~  
Elders~  
Mousetail- Grizzled grayish-brown tom with green eyes


End file.
